The Lost and the Lonely
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Its a surprise ;   cbf writing a real summary lol  It's SasuNaruSasu, dont like, dont read. simple as that.


Mei: I dont own Naruto...wish i did...but no lol

Also if this is similar to anyone elses story, I'm sorry i got this idea about a year ago but i cant for the life of me remember where i got it from.

So if anyone thinks i've stolen their story idea, please send me a link of ur story and if it is the same then ill delete mine. =/

other then that, Enjoy!

p.s sorry its badly set out, i failed english class lol

~Chapter 1~

The small black wolf dashed through the woods as silently as he could with a slight limp.  
He could hear the human's shouts getting further and further away and looked over his shoulder, big mistake as his front left paw caught on a tree root and he went tumbling over himself, landing on his injured leg and yelping in pain.  
He managed to drag himself under the cover of a bush and watched the Human's feet getting closer, they stopped infront of his hiding place but then moved on.  
The small wolf let out the breath he had unconsiously been holding and decided he would rest.  
Just as he closed his eyes he heard rustling from some more bushes infront of him.  
He jumped to his feet, trying not to stand on his sore paw and tensed, ready to run away if needed.  
But the human that came through the bushes didn't seem harmful.  
The wolf knew better though and narrowed his eyes.  
The blonde human boy seemed to be looking for something when his eyes stopped and looked directly into the wolf's, who would have gasped had he been human.  
The boy suddenly flashed an amazingly cute grin and kneeled down a fair ways away, still looking at the wolf.  
"Well, You seem injured, want some help boy?" the blonde asked, tilting his head a little to the side.  
The wolf blinked, a little surprised but then growled and started backing away to hide in the bush more.  
The boy seemed a bit surprised at that and frowned.  
The wolf thought the look didn't fit for some reason, as if the boy's lips were never ment to curl in that way.  
Before the wolf knew it, he had stepped out of the bushes. The boy grinned but this time his eyes were full of warmth, making the wolf feel like he would melt then and there.  
"Come on, i wont hurt you, let me help" the boy said, offering his hand, palm up.  
The wolf cautiously limped toward the boy but colapsed halfway there. The boy scooped the wolf up gently so the wolf never hit the floor and he took in the boy's scent, it was the smell of the forest with a mix of the air after a long night of rain, not like a human at all which surprised the wolf further. And the gentleness in which the boy held him lulled him until he felt his eyes droop closed and he breathed the scent once more before falling into the darkness of his dreams...

The boy smiled softly as he watched the small creature's chest rise and fall slowly and the occasional twitch of his ears. The boy had already cleaned and wrapped the wolf's injured leg and put a splint on it so it would heal better.  
They were currently where the boy lives, it wasn't much, but it was his home, the place he could always return to after a walk to clear his mind of the lonely-ness. The boy felt his stomach growl a little and looked to the small wolf to see he was going to be asleep for a little longer, so he started cooking the rabbit he had caught that morning and gently hummed a slow and calming tune.

The wolf woke to the delicious smell of food and a pleasant humming that made him want to drift back to sleep, but the reason he had woken up announced itself again as his stomach let out an angry growl.  
He looked around and tried to remember where he was when it came rushing back and he scolded himself for being too weak to resist the blonde boy.  
Suddenly the smell grew closer as a beautifully cooked rabbit's leg appeared in a plate before him and he looked to the boy now sitting across from him with a smile, his own food on a plate in his lap.  
The boy watched with polite amusement as the wolf hungrily dug into his food, he hadn't eaten in days, being too small to bring down what regular wolves eat and never being satisfied with anything smaller.  
"You dont have to stay in that form you know..." the boy finally said, smiling kindly.  
The wolf looked surprised and blinked at the boy, then a flash of fear followed by a glare of mistrust.  
The boy put his hands up in defence and said "No no it's ok, I'm the same...see?"  
Suddenly a gorgeous sun-gold fox sat where the boy had been, his eyes still the same warm bright blue as before.  
The boy changed back and smiled.  
The wolf gaped a little before shaking his head and looking to the ground.  
"Ah, you cant change back, eh? Well i guess you'll have to stay here until you're all better!" the boy said, not disappointed at all.  
"By the way, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, do you have a name?" the boy asked.  
The wolf nodded while thinking 'Thats a weird question to ask'  
Naruto grinned and said "Well since you cant tell me you're name, I'll make up a nickname for you...how about 'Wolfy'?"  
The wolf shook his head.  
"Toto?"  
No.  
"Billy?"  
No.  
"Fifi?"  
DEFINATELY NOT!  
"Oh! How about 'Black'?" Naruto suggested.  
The wolf thought for a few seconds before nodding slightly, wishing he could smirk.  
Naruto Smiled, making the wolf's heart thump strangely.  
"Okay then, Nice to Meet you Black!" the boy said, holding out his hand.  
'Black' looked from the hand to the boy's sincere smile and warm eyes, then put his small paw in the palm of the boys hand.

~  
Mei: naww cute puppy ^_^

'Black': *glares*


End file.
